


Expectations

by atyinso



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atyinso/pseuds/atyinso
Summary: Mercy always wished she could be a princess.





	Expectations

This wasn't what Mercy expected.

 

Ever since she was a little girl, she's always been a hopeless romantic. Those old cheesy Disney movies about love have always been her favorites. The songs, the singing, the happy endings; everything about them appealed to her. They just felt so right, so perfect.

 

Mercy knew that real life wasn't a fairy tale, that it wouldn't be like her dreams, and that she would never be a Disney princess no matter how badly she wanted to be one.

 

Mercy, however, refused to give in to the harsh reality of the world. Positivity was what inspired hope, and hope was something to hold onto when there was nothing else left.

 

Well, at least until the well runs dry.

 

Mercy was almost convinced that she'd never find her prince in shining armor. She was already 37 now, and she could only delay her aging for so long. Perhaps she was just a fairy godmother in the grand scheme of things and not the princess she hoped to be.

 

She didn't think her wishes on falling stars would come true after all these lonely years, but one fateful day her prince(ss) in shining armor had finally arrived to sweep her off her feet.

 

Literally and metaphorically in this case; Mercy never knew she felt that way towards other women until Pharah literally swept her off the ground when they first met.

 

Not even a second after introducing herself, Pharah had tackled her and shot them straight into the atmosphere. Sure, she saved Mercy's life from an unsuccessful assassination, but the whole ordeal wasn't exactly as romantic as she would have anticipated it to be. Being body slammed into a bear hug and blasted into the sky without warning wasn't something she would have planned herself, although it certainly created a strong first impression.

 

Well, at least she got to show Pharah her gratitude by treating her to dinner at a rather nice Italian restaurant. That was pretty romantic, right? Well, it was going to be until they were under attack again. And then, well…

 

The rest was history. It didn't matter anymore, at least not to Mercy. What was important to her was the present, a gift Mercy had been looking forward to her entire life.

 

"Do you, Angela Ziegler, take Fareeha Amari to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

 

She smiled. "I do."

 

Pharah returns the smile and looks at her like she's the only thing that mattered in the world, and for a moment Mercy almost believes she was actually in a fairy tale.

 

No, this wasn't what Mercy expected. Not at all.

 

But it was even better than she could have ever imagined.


End file.
